The Ties that Bind
by Mysteriol
Summary: Having a best friend meant it was okay to do random and stupid things together because you know both of you really wouldn’t care anyway. -– collection of plotless, random snippets involving Kai and Tala, all in the name of friendshippy fluffity fluff XD –


THETIESTHATBIND;;

Having a best friend meant it was okay to do random and stupid things together because you know both of you really wouldn't care anyway. –collection of plotless, random snippets involving Kai and Tala, all in the name of friendshippy fluffity fluff XD –

a/n:

this is probably to be the first chapter to the start of more, and more, and more fluffity (okay I made that word up, totally ) fluff chapters in this kind of format. In other words, expect more snippets adding on here like this...hopefully. XD

------

**#1;**

They were studying together in their shared bedroom, furiously hitting the books only because the next day was their finals, and they had not touched any of their academic materials yet.

Kai was engrossed with his history textbook, and Tala scrunched up his nose at some complex Mathematic equations.

He didn't know when it happen, but he suddenly looked up, senses alert, something warning him of something about to fly into the corner of his eye.

An eraser hit him squarely in the cheek.

Kai flinched. Bastard.

"Why did you do that for!"

"...I'm bloody stressed, goddamit, Kai!"

Translation: _This is the only way I can express my stress. _

"You stupid fuck."

And Kai responded by hurling the eraser right back at Tala.

Meaning, he probably felt the same, too.

For the next two hours, the same eraser was being tossed to and fro across the room, until it lay broken on the floor, shredded into pieces.

Maybe next time, they should have borrowed Ian's stress ball instead.

**#2;**

Kai was nearly falling asleep, when something gnawed as his senses, and his body screamed red alert – someone was invading into personal territory!

"Relax---it's just me. Tal."

"...What the fuck---" _are you doing here in the middle of the night, _he wanted to finish.

But not before Tala shoved something into Kai's ear. That apparent _something _blasted music. It was a goddamn earphone.

Bloody ass.

Heavy metal music played into Kai's ears. If he wasn't awake awhile ago, he was fully awake now.

"I found the song I've wanted to for nearly three months! This is the song, Kai, listen to it, listen to it!"

"Have you nothing better to do!"

Kai threw the earpiece onto the ground, tugged the blankets over his ear, and hurled all five pillows into Tala's direction.

**#3;**

They were stuck in detention together one rainy afternoon. Tala had forgotten to hand in his History homework. Kai had been caught with his uniform untucked—well, he wouldn't have exactly been put into detention had he not scowled at the teacher and told him to mind his own business – which perfectly explained why he was here with his best friend today in the same classroom, only seated at opposite ends.

Kai looked across the room. Tala was busy finishing up his English comprehension assigned to him as punishment. Kai had his share on his table, unfinished.

Tala looked up and caught his eye.

Oh, he forgot they were practically connected by telepathy.

Kai only had to nod, and Tala understood, glint in eye and all.

Three seconds later, English comprehension papers got folded into paper aeroplanes, and were flying _everywhere _in the classroom.

"Mine flies higher than yours, Hiwatari!"

"The hell yours does."

To prove his point, Kai folded the last piece of his comprehension worksheet, and launched the paper plane into the air.

It sailed across the room neatly, and poked Tala right in the nose.

It wasn't on purpose, but hey, Kai certainly didn't mind.

**#4;**

They didn't know why, but it didn't take an idiot to figure out that when one fell sick, the other did, too. It had been somewhat of a tradition since the abbey days---and they hadn't even seen each other for a week that time. Viral infection couldn't have quite explained it then.

So it was it – that they were both quarantined in their room today, courtesy of Bryan and Ian who had so nicely labelled both of them as 'dangerous species', and swore whatever fever or illness they had both caught together were bound to be contagious.

Kai was sniffing into his pillow, sprawled out writing something into his English homework. He didn't know why he bothered. He was top in class for English...he didn't even have to study to pass that last test.

Tala had fallen asleep with a running nose and probably about eleven wadded-up tissue papers surrounding him. Laying half-naked under his blankets, which he had graciously kicked off in his dreams, he now mumbled something like "zibble" in his sleep.

Kai's gaze flickered over his friend. Sighing, he dropped from his side of the room, walked over, and lifted the blankets from the ground so they now sat back nicely covering Tala.

His friend snored in response. It was probably the most of a _thank-you _Kai could have gotten from someone asleep and sick like a dead log.

Just to check, Kai rested a hand against Tala's forehead.

It felt as bloody hot as his.

"I want chicken wings." Tala mumbled in sleep.

Kai arched an eyebrow.

...Okay, that was NOT funny.

Feeling groggy again, Kai decided it took too much energy to head back to his bed.

On cue, Tala spontaneously moved in his sleep, shifting so there was now extra space on his side.

Kai plopped on his friend's bed, and practically fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow they both shared.

He wondered if it was him and his dreams --- or that Tala mentioned something about "popcorns" and "sushi" in his sleep again.

**#5;**

Kai had never seen Tala so hard at work.

But when Tala said something, amidst typing furiously into his laptop working on his thesis on Why The World Economy is What It Is Today, along the lines of "teacher", "three month's detention", "behind time" --- Kai understood perfectly.

He left Tala to his madness – he knew his friend got anal whenever deadlines were around, or for his case, behind the schedule already. Kai disappeared into the kitchen below, and returned back to their bedroom.

He tossed fizzy Coke can onto his friend's bed, and a packeted sandwich.

"'Cause I know you're going to skip eating and starve yourself until you actually figure out the difference between cash and financial assets."

Tala shot him a quizzical look, "...There's a difference?"

Kai waved him away. "Oh, never mind."

Tala shrugged, and amidst chomps into his chicken sandwich, said something like "swhanks."

"I expect payment, though---"

"Oh zhup fup."

**#6;**

"No, let me watch my soccer match." Tala insisted.

Kai refused to budge. "...They are playing the Wimbledon today. Your soccer can go to hell."

Tala had already prepared everything – salted popcorns, barbequed chips, chocolate bars – in his hands. He plopped down on the sofa by Kai's side, purposefully butting him to the edge.

"Give me the goddamn remote." A hand stretched out.

Focusontennis,focusontennis, ignorehim, ignorehim.

"Where the hell did you hide the darned remote! I don't have time for this, Kai! My match is starting in two minutes!"

Kai raised an eyebrow – very aristocratic like. He snatched some of Tala's barbeque chips.

He counted to three silently.

They weren't telepathic for nothing. He could read Tala's next action like a prophecy...

"You—"

A cushion flew in his face.

"Stupid—"

Chocolate bars smashed in his hair.

"Bastard!"

Kai dropped the barbeque chips, stood up, and sent a fist flying into Tala's ear.

They spent the next hour wrestling it out on the sofa.

Wimbledon and soccer be damned.

**#6;**

They spent an hour deciding what they should put as their desktop background for their laptops. It was kind of hard, because they had to be the same, meaning, both of them had to agree it suited Tala _and _Kai. That usually involved alot of trouble because as best friends, they seldom saw eye to eye. Paradoxically as it is already. Then again, Kai and Tala had always defied conventional norms and definitions.

"No, don't choose that picture! It's so girly---"

"You mean you look girly." Kai corrected with a scowl on his face. They had been at this for fourty-five minutes. He was getting tired of this. They had scanned through nearly every picture they appeared together in their image folder. Nothing seemed to make either of them simultaneously content.

"How about this? I look okay." Tala looked smug.

"No. My hair...looks like crap." Kai shook his head.

"You are being difficult, you know that!" Red head slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Maybe if you stop being such a vain, self-conceited prick, we'd do this faster!" Kai rammed a finger into Tala's chest.

From the force, Tala backed away naturally, and in supporting himself, his hand instinctively reached out and--- punched some random keys on the laptop.

"You ruin my laptop, and I'll kill you----"

Kai stopped mid-sentence.

Both him and Tala froze, and stared at the laptop screen. Tala had apparently worked some magic with his unintentional punch, because they both found themselves staring at ---

A picture of them actually looking good together, with _Dranzer _and _Wolborg _in their hands, both standing by the beydish. Kai with scarf and all, Tala and his fiery scowl--- and the backdrop of the beyblading announcement board with their names on it, reading in bold letters: KAI AND TALA—TAGTEAM PARTNERS OF THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS!

Silence...

...Then,

"I like that." They said simultaneously.

**#7;**

Kai knew how Tala liked to shut himself in the toilet when he was hiding something to himself. Something that was painful, and it hurt him, or made him angry—and Kai never liked that. Because they were best friends, and best friends did not leave the other _hurting _alone in some confined space.

"Tala, open up."

"...Leave me alone." Muffled voice.

And they thought Kai Hiwatari was immune to the worrying gene. They always wondered if he even worried.

_Is Boris evil? _He rolled his eyes as he pounded the door.

"Tala, if you don't get out of there when I count to three, you'll be sorry when your ass steps out---"

"...It's open."

"...Oh."

And Kai stepped in, eyed Tala in just one glance, and knelt down before him. The scowl on his face said everything: You're pathetic.

Tala scrunched up his nose, and readied himself for the blows he knew would come each time Kai insisted on nearly pounding the toilet door until he opened. A punch to the cheek meant You're stupid for being weak. A box to the ear meant Get your act together or I'll kill you. A kick to the knee meant Why do I have such an idiot for a friend---

None of it came.

"You bastard." Was all he said instead---

And Tala looked up to see Kai offering him a hand.

In other words, Stand up and get back up, you idiot. Or I'll kick your ass so hard, you'll see stars.

Tala knew he always appreciated these little gestures that spoke little, but made _so _much more sense.

**#8;**

And when Kai got Tala a cellphone, he watched the red head spend a total of fourty-two minutes figuring out how to use the device. Bemusement in his eyes, he dialed Tala's number, and watched the surprise flicker in his friend's face before he picked up.

"Hi, Tala."

It was weird conversing with someone on the phone when that someone happened to be just a metre away in your room.

Tala didn't seem aware.

"Hi...you sound like Kai. Why is that?"

"Because I am Kai, doofus."

Kai did not know whether to laugh, or taunt his friend's stupidity. He settled for a smirk, and then dived for his blankets when Tala hurled the cellphone after him.

"You did that on purpose, bastard!"

Kai thanked the stars he bought Tala the most inexpensive cellphone in the market.

**#9;**

Half-naked in his pajamas shorts, Tala plod over to Kai's bed and sat down. Telepathy told him the blunette wasn't even asleep, because – you couldn't sleep with your eyes open anyway.

"Too early." Tala self-explained.

A 'hn' was sufficient to signal that he had understood.

"So---" Kai drawled.

"Don't you think it'd be cool if we could dig a hole in the ceiling...and then we'll be able to look at the stars in the sky every night---mphhfft,"

...Kai had smothered Tala's face with a pillow.

Blunette stared up to the ceiling.

"You idiot." Tala popped his face back out.

He joined his gaze to Kai's – looking wordlessly at the ceiling.

Unfortunately, there was no hole. And there were no stars.

"That's okay." Tala said out of the blue.

Kai nodded. Their thoughts were on the same wavelength. That always made their conversations cryptic to others, but easy for them.

"Yeah..." Kai replied. He honestly wanted that hole, too. He liked stargazing. Not like he'd live to tell anyone that. Other than Tala, that is.

Then, as he felt sleep claiming him – he could sense Tala falling asleep, too – he mumbled:

"That's okay, though."

"Uh-huh." Red head responded.

And it didn't take telepathy nor an idiot to figure out their last thoughts before they succumbed to sleep---

_There are no holes, nor stars—_

_But that's okay, _

_We have each other, don't we. _

**Owarida. XD**

* * *

a/n:

fic was finished mid-way in the toilet, in lieu of my grandma chasing me out of my bedroom (her bedroom is my bedroom... sadly...) and me having nowhere else to go but here. Oh gosh, the toilet stinks like crap.

Haha.

Some random, spontaneous friendship fluff I wanted to write. no fixed titles, no fixed ideas --- just seriously wanting to write friendship fluff for the sake of fluff.

All in the name of fluff. which explains the OOC Kai and OOC Tala you get -- because them being fluffity fluffy around each other is just... (urm, suddenly finds her toes very interesting).

Argh ---

uh..and i hope you don't get a decay from that overdose of sugar? ...--scurries to check my own tooth--

Reviews are love. As always. XD


End file.
